


Ornament

by pkmntrainer_alex



Series: OTPtober 2020 - Ichiji x Nami [17]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Collars, Established Relationship, F/M, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex
Summary: If he had to collar her, he preferred that the piece be delicate and stunning. Nothing else would do.
Relationships: Nami/Vinsmoke Ichiji
Series: OTPtober 2020 - Ichiji x Nami [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946653
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Ornament

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 9 [NSFW] - Collars/Bondage**

Leather wouldn’t work. Ichiji felt, no matter the quality, that the material didn’t do justice to Nami’s beauty. It was too...coarse. Vulgar, even. And - even if he was only admitting it to himself - very overdone. She needed something special. If he could manage it, he wanted something she could wear in public. Something innocuous to everyone else, but a constant reminder of where she belonged. Whose arms she curled up in every night.

Truth be told, it wasn’t even Ichiji’s idea. He didn’t need her collared - he knew she belonged with him by the way she smiled at him, and the way she said his name. That was better than any collar. There was no taking any of those off and hiding them. But, as it was, Nami had asked. She’d known Ichiji would never refuse anything she asked of him.

He’d spent time looking, browsing dedicated websites and online storefronts before becoming irritated with the same tired offerings. Every collar he saw was unsuitable. Formulaic. Boring. Nami was none of those things. After a week of searching, he was struck by an idea - though he made sure to run it by her first.

“Do you care what it’s made of? What it looks like?”

“Only two things matter - it needs to go around my neck, and it needs to come from you.”

Ichiji knew he didn’t deserve how much liberty she’d given him in the search, but he threw himself back into it with renewed purpose. He ignored the sites he’d visited over and over in hopes of spotting something new, eschewing them in favor of websites more his speed. Golds, silvers, and platinums where before he’d looked at leather. Diamonds and priceless gemstones over metal buckles and fasteners. He still couldn’t find precisely what he was looking for - but money talks, whatever you’re looking for, and he procured it soon enough.

Nami was surprised when he came to her, months on from her original request, long and thin black box in hand. She was sitting at the vanity he’d bought for her, sitting beside his (their) bed in nothing but a towel as she fiddled with her hair. “What is it?”

“For you.”

He set the lid for the box on the vanity beside her, lifting her gift from the soft bed of cotton within. It was gold, the thinnest chain he could find, dotted at intervals with vivid orange stones. Eyes wide, Nami stared at Ichiji as he fastened it around her throat. It was just long enough to hold its place at the very middle of her neck, stones shining in the bedroom light. The stone at the center was the only one not orange - a deep, beautiful ruby. The colors suited her skin, warm and gentle, and Ichiji stopped short of letting his fingers linger against her.

Satisfied, Ichiji sat down on the bed right beside her, watching as Nami studied her reflection in the mirror. He could tell from her eyes that he’d done well, and by the way her fingers traced around the edge of each gemstone in turn. It was the highest quality gold the jeweler offered, set with spessartite and ruby. Ichiji had been very specific. If she was the best, why didn’t she deserve the best?

“How does it look?” Nami asked, still admiring her reflection.

“Beautiful.” The answer didn’t require much thought.

Sighing sweetly, Nami got to her feet and stretched her arms high. There was a gentle rumpling of fabric as her towel fell to the floor at her feet. He barely had a moment to appreciate her figure before she’d climbed onto his lap, straddling him with her hands at the back of his head. Ichiji looked up, and found himself looking right at the collar. 

“How does it look?” Nami asked again, and he could feel her body heat warming him through his clothes as she held him tighter - her legs on the outside of his, tits resting just below his chin, hands stroking the nape of his neck.

A different answer was in order. One that suited her appropriately.

“Breathtaking.”


End file.
